The War for a Daughter
by MikuTheAncient
Summary: A certain pony over hears a conversation that a pony wants power and knocks down the queen. The only idea that comes to her head is to run away. She finds an old castle out in Dark Storm Forest and cast a spell that leads to another world though if the spell is not done right the consequence is fetal... Will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony!**

**Chapter One**

_I see ponies fighting..._

_I hear screaming..._

_War between two nations for one thing..._

I wake up with a jolt, I quickly sat up from my bed. I look around my room to see if anything is unusual. Nothing. I try to remember my dream but I couldn't remember anything like it just disappear.

I get out if bed and look at myself in the mirror, My skin is a snow white, My hair dances like flames, The tips of my mane, tail, ears, and hoofs have a blue flame on them, I have a sorta compass on the top part of my mane and tail, Which is weird...My eyes are a neon blue, My horn has a floating ring around it and a little sphere floating on the tip. I look ant my wings as the tips are blue and submerge to white, Wrapped with a bandage.

Yes, I am an Alicorn.

But through my mothers side, Queen Univerisa, The Ruler of Ponversia. Her mane and tail looks like swirling galaxies. Her cutie mark is a spiral galaxy, shimmering with thousands of stars. Ponversia is the kingdom of this world, Ruled by a Queen and King. Though my Father died of a terrible sickness when I was only 3. My mother was sweet and patient with me, She taught me all of the spells I know today, My wings though got injured during a spell test, The doctors said it will take a year or two for it to heal properly so he wrapped it with a bandage.

Even though I had my mom, I had a friend to, Her name is Neonic Note. She is a pink unicorn with a silver splat on her right eye and on her flank. She had a little black hat. Her mane, at the top, was silver and faded into white and through it was a neon pink strip that had black stripes in it. She wore a single DJ boot on her left hoof, Her hoofs had also have a silver tip to it. And Her eyes were an turquoise blue. She loved music and played the DJ role quiet well, She loved jokes and made music to cheer me up, so i was happy she was with me.

There Is one other thing you should know about me...

I'm 13 and I still don't have a Cutie Mark...

I let out a deep sigh when i see my flank blank. My Mother said to be patient and to give it time so to keep my mind of it I draw or play video games, In my spare time of course. I'm home schooled, So I study Magic even though my mom taught me, there are new spells everyday and I'm happy about it.

I peer out of my room and head toward the royal kitchen for a snack to calm be down, My room is at the west wing of the castle, I head down the hallway and down to the kitchen. I grab some cookies when suddenly I hear guards coming, I quickly duck under the table.

"Did you hear something?" I recognize the male's voice, Its was the new rookie.

"No, Come on" That was the commander of the guards, Steal Wing. He lost his wings during a battle and replaced them with artificial ones. He had a silver coat and his mane was spiky and was a soft yellow. His Cutie Mark was a Golden sword with wings on it.

I gave a small giggle and took a bite of my cookie, Once they left I quickly and quietly dashed toward my room. I lock the door and checked the time. 4:59. I finish my cookies and went back to bed.

My name? It is Ancient Flame.

**Yay! I'm FINALLY creating my OC Backstory! Yes! I'm so happy! I hope people like it!**

Extra Note: Thank you Meowmix777 for pointing out my "little" flaws, So here is the final 1st chap!

Like always... MIKU-CHAN OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony!**

**Chapter 2**

*Yawn* I scrub my eyes and stood up. _That nightmare really startled me more than i thought _I thought for myself, with my magic i pick up my special scarf. My father gave it to me when he passed away so i always keep it on me no matter what. I also pick up a ankle bracelet and put it on my left hind leg, I got this from my mom for my very first birthday even if it didn't fit me at the time. I quickly got up and peeked out and came face to face to a familiar unicorn.

"Hey Ancient!"

"AHHHHH! Neon!" I exclaim in utter surprise and falling on my plot.

She giggles and comes in my room, "I came to see if you wanted to go to Cream Puff's breakfast nook ." she asked smiling.

I got up quickly with a glimmer of excitement in my eyes, "Sure! I love to come!"

"Well hurry up then!" she waved her hoof to follow.

We dash through the hallway until i crashed unexpectedly onto someone.

"Ow..." I moan sitting up rubbing my muzzle, I look down to see how i crashed into I blush as i recognized who i bumped into, It was Power Tech, a friend of mine who ever so happens to be an engineer of the royal family. He has a yellow coat and on the front and back of his head, including his hoofs were covered with electronics. He had an accident with is hoofs and he created artificial ones. His hair was blue and spiked back with a silver line running through. he wore glasses that were attached to his head piece and has a neon green eyes. on his flank was a grey block mark. His cutie mark was a red power on button.

"Ouch that hurt" he moaned looking up. "Oh hi Ancient," he sat up lifting me as well. "where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Me and Neon where going to Cream Puffs'" I replied. "Wanna come?"

I look over at Neon to see if she agree, she grinned and gave a little nod.

"Sure I would love too" He answered cheerfully

We trotted out of the castle and headed down the streets. Everypony was full of energy, Pegasus were flying, Unicorns were performing magic and the earth ponies were showing off their strength. We go to the little restaurant and order our meal. We sat down and talked while our meal arrived.

"So Ancient is your wing getting better?" His tone was fulled with concern

"I went to the doctor a few days ago," I answer sadly. "Its still going to take awhile for it to heal properly"

"Well at least you still got your magic to help you" Neon added more cheerfully

"Yes, Thank goodness" I sighed in relief.

A coffee brown unicorn came to our table. Her hair was spongy and was a coco color. She wore dark color boots and her cutie mark was a a marshmallow with glitter around it.

"Hey Cream Puff!" We all greeted at the same time

"Why Hello Power Tech, Ancient Flame, and Neonic Note! Here are your coffee!"

"Thanks !" we thanked

We sip our coffee and chat for about an hour and head outside.

"So what shall we do next?" Power asked

"Hmm How about we go to..." She was cut off by a scream

"STOP! THIEF!" A mare yelled at a mysterious coated pony dashing to Tree Spark Park. In an instinct I dash toward the thief as i hear Neon and Power yelling at me. Once I got to close range I tackled the pony. It struggles under my hoofs. I take off the coat to reveal a teenage stallion. He was covered with mud and dust. Neon and Power raced up behind me followed by the mare who yelled thief.

"Oh Tha-" She started in disbelief. "Princess Ancient!" She bowed down.

"Umm you don't need to bow down" I explained shyly. "So what did he took from you miss?"

She got up and grabbed a book that was tucked in a bag "I was buying a book when THIS boy took it under my muzzle!" She said angrily.

I stepped out of the way in order to let the stallion to get up.I look at him sternly.

"Say sorry"

He looks at me and lowers his head. "I'm sorry ma'm" He mumbles

The mare just gave a curt nod and walked off.

"Now then Can you explain why you took the book?" Neon asked in a not-so friendly way

"That is not of your-" he started but I interrupted

"You need money to pay someone" I said firmly. The stallion stared at me disbelief. I grin "I can use truth spells you know"

"Yes" the stallion nodded in embarrassment

"Here" I grabbed my wallet with my magic and pulled out 500 bits. I put it onto his hoof.

"Ancient!" Power exclaimed in disapproval

"Thank...You..." The stallion said, I notice his eyes were watery. I grinned "So whats your name?" I asked. He rubbed his eyes " Paper Cut"

"Well Paper Cut, Try not to do any stealing ok?" I giggled

He nodded and walked away. Power looked at me in utter disbelief

"What?" I asked

"Why would you give 500 BITS to a complete stranger!" He exclaimed

"I have to agree with Power. Its's dangerous!" Neon said with concern in her voice

I roll my eyes and said "You worry to much, Come on lets go to the castle" I trot toward my home. Power and Neon glanced at each other "Ancient" They said under their breath. They catch up with me until we reach the entrance of my castle. I said good bye and enter the castle, I looked around to see if my mom was around. I heard her voice coming from the meeting room. I peek to see it was the royal congress was there speaking sternly at my mom.

"Queen You must understand! You have become far to weak to rule this kingdom." A stallion argued

She looked at him with soft eyes and she said gently "Although your attentions are noble, my daughter is far to young to rule the kingdom"

He looked down and a shadow covered his eyes. "I'm sorry queen but i wasn't talking about you daughter... I was talking about ME!" He dashed up to my mom and knocked her out cold.

"NOW I SHALL RULE PONYVERSIA!" He yelled. "Go find the girl and destroy her!" He ordered.

All of the guards and him turned into bat like creatures. They dashed out of the room, once all gone I dashed in there and head butted the creature hard enough to almost break the wall. I teleport me and my mother to the edge of Dark Storm forest. I levitate my mom onto my back and dash into the forest. I followed a path that i knew well. It lead to the first ever castle that was built.

**Oh my blob I can't even begin how much my back hurts! Anyways Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of this!**

As always! Miku-Chan OUT!


End file.
